


A Night You'll Never Remember

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alois don't give Ciel anymore weed, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Ciel gets high, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Human Sebastian Michaelis, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, SebaCiel - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Alois gives Ciel weed to calm him down after a bad week, Sebastian has to keep him from burning down the apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, a lonely fangirl lie half asleep in her bed at 2am, when a sudden thought crossed her mind. What was that thought you ask? How great mangoes are! And then she realized that when she was half asleep she felt high. Sleep tried it's best to wrap her in it's arms, but thoughts of food and beautiful anime characters still kept her from shutting her eyes and letting the darkness engulf her. And so she slumped over her phone and typed away, until this drabble appeared before her very eyes! When she awoke in the morning she re-read the fanfic she wrote so late at night. "This is shit!" she cried, "I'm posting it anyways."

I am Sebastian Michaelis, and I have just made the biggest mistake of my life.  
What is that mistake you ask? I let my brother's boyfriend, Alois, give my flatmate weed, and now, I'm suffering the consequences. 

"Sebastiannn" the slate haired student whined, "why  
don't we have any tea?"

"Ciel, we do have tea, you're looking right at it." I sighed, this is gonna be a long night.

"But this says 'made from real tea leaves'. I want tea, not tea leaves!" he grumbled in irritation. 

He can't be serious.

"it's the same thing... Do you want me to make you some?" I asked, already standing to grab a mug, before his hand stopped me, and he shook his head in an overly dramatic way.

"No, I just really want brownies now... Oh! And Doritos! Doritos are so amazing! But so are mangoes..." the very stoned man said, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Well, Alois wasn't wrong, it DID make him forget about how bad his week was, but it DID NOT calm him down.

Ciel moved to the fridge and then turned to the cabinets in search of his desired foods, only to find that we didn't have any of the snacks he craved.

"We- We don't have anything" he mumbled, his head dropping as if he had just found that his pet had died, or in his case, that his favorite tv show had been canceled.

"We have no food" he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Ciel..." I whispered, pulling him into a tight hug, only allowing the small smirk to cross my face when he could no longer see my face.

He was actually about to cry over food.

"Ahh! Sebastian!" he suddenly yelled, pulling away from me and jumping on the counter.

What the f- "SPIDER!"

Oh, that's why he yelled.

"Shit!" he screamed, pulling something off of the counter and then running to his room and coming back with a can of room freshener.

I glanced at his hand, my eyes going wide when I saw what he held in his right hand.

"Ciel! No!" I yelled, quickly stomping on the spider and snatching both items he held away from him.

Of course of all ways to kill a spider, he would grab Bard's forgotten lighter and room spray.

"I'm not letting you set our apartment on fire using the closest thing to an actual blowtorch to kill a tiny spider!" I said, still shocked over what almost just happened.

"It was massive! It wanted to eat me Sebastian! Were you just gonna let it feast on me?" he gasped, I rolled my eyes, "Yes, because something smaller than a piece of rice can eat you."

"It could, I'm telling you! ...But now that I think about how it looked... You know it actually looked like Claude!" the bluenette laughed.

"My brother looks like a spider to you?" I couldn't hold in a chuckle at the thought.

I had to tell Claude that in the morning.

"So Claude scares you?" I asked, staring at him in amusement when he pressed his finger against his chin and stuck his tongue out in thought.

"No, not really in that way. He's just spider-like, maybe it's because their flat has so many webs. He should really clean you know" he mumbled.

I really should clean for him one day, his apartment is a mess... But at the moment so is Ciel, one disaster at a time.

The younger male stared at me silently for a few minutes, before his eyes lit up.

That can't be good...

"I have an idea! Let's have a dance off!" he grinned, pulling out a chair from the small kitchen table, and standing on top of it.

"Let's not do t-" I started, but was cut off seconds later by him singing.

"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I- oh fuck-" he danced in a way I had never expected, he ran his hands down his body and swayed his hips in a way I didn't know he could as he was usually very uncoordinated, and then he started swaying forwards from dizziness.

"I saw that coming" I grumbled as I took only two steps forward to catch him.

"You would like to see me come" he blinked both eyes rapidly and smirked.

Was that supposed to be a wink? I laughed, covering my mouth to try to muffle them.

"It's not very nice to laugh at me" he pouted, taking an off-balanced step away from me.

"I need to read for my English assignment!" he gasped, and I nodded, despite knowing he had finished that assignment last week.

He wouldn't listen even if I told him that, besides, maybe reading will calm h-, "SEBASTIAN!"

"What happened?" I asked, when he ran back into the kitchen.

When did he even leave?

"I can't read!" he panicked, eyes wide when he held up a small box.

I looked at the material he was attempting to read, which turned out to be a pack of ramen.

I glanced to where he pointed, where he was reading the small writing that was at the very bottom of the pack.

"You can't read it because the part you're trying to read is in Chinese" I grinned, failing to hide how funny I found it.

"That's my language!" he yelled in defense.

"You speak English and you can say like two sentences in French" I laughed, earning only a small huff before he stalked off to his room.

I would have followed him, but I took precautions when I saw him smoking, and moved any objects from his room that could harm him.

I've smoked weed before, I'm not stupid.

I laid on the couch, closing my eyes in content. 

It's nice to have a few minutes of qui- OW!

I wheezed as a sudden weight was dropped on me, and looked up to see Ciel laying limply on top of me with a smile.

"You're so warm and cozy" he mumbled, closing his eyes, and nuzzling his head against my neck.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself up there after almost giving me a heart attack" I mumbled.

"I am enjoying myself" he whispered, smile still in place.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time" he opened his eyes to look at me for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"I would be so lonely without you, I'm glad you're here"

I looked at him with a smile, "I would be lonely without you too."

"I wish there was more" he whispered in a tone I could barely hear.

"More what?" I asked in confusion.

"More than friends" he said, small yawn leaving his lips.

"Best friends?" I teased.

"No" he laughed drowsily, "love. Like I love you."

"You love me?" I asked, mouth agape.

"Hmm" he mumbled in agreement, before his eyes finally fell shut, and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep on top of me.

I pulled the red blanket off of where it was folded on the coffee table and placed it over us.

I closed my eyes in happiness at his confession, wrapping my arms around the smaller body that rested on mine, and allowed myself to fall asleep after him.

Even if he can't remember this in the morning, I'll always remember.

Until the morning arrives and brings countless questions of the night before, I'll rest here with him in my arms and bathe in this moment.

Because for now, all that matters is the man who rests against my chest.

Ciel loves me, and I love him as well.


End file.
